


Не буди лихо, пока оно тихо

by Kenilvort



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все началось с доброго дела – и совершил его Оми.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не буди лихо, пока оно тихо

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан в качестве бонуса на Третьи шипперские войны в русском фандоме Weiß Kreuz в поддержку команды "Айя-сэме"

* * *

Все началось с доброго дела – и совершил его Оми. Неизвестно, что стало тому причиной – общее дружелюбие или подспудное желание совершить хотя бы один добрый поступок, после которого не приходится три часа оттирать кровь с одежды – факт остается фактом. Одна из старших школьниц обронила какой-то журнал и, очевидно, не заметив этого, кинулась догонять подруг. Те сновали по магазину, словно стайка ярких гуппи, не в силах выбрать, какой корм (точнее, флорист) им больше всего по душе.

– Простите, вы тут обронили, – окликнул Оми девушку и, подняв журнал, мазнул безразличным взглядом по цветастой обложке – какая-то манга.  
– Это не мое, – пролепетала девушка слабо.  
– Ну, как же, – Оми доброжелательно улыбнулся, – я ведь видел, как вы его уро…  
– Говорю вам, это не мое! – школьница буквально взвизгнула. Лицо ее покраснело, сморщилось – того и гляди, расплачется.

Само собой, в их сторону уже начинали коситься: кто-то из любопытства – «Что там происходит?» – кто-то просто не желал спокойно стоять и смотреть, как какой-то сопляк безнаказанно мучит красивую девушку.  
Испуская в сторону наиболее агрессивно настроенных флюиды дружелюбия и пацифизма, Оми снова повернулся к школьнице, которая выглядела так, словно пыталась сознательно преодолеть пределы возможного и просочиться сквозь стену.

– Простите, – на этот раз улыбка получилась извиняющейся, – наверно, я действительно ошибся и… э… спутал владелиц. У нас всегда так много девушек в школьной форме – немудрено, что я принял вас за кого-то другого. Еще раз прошу прощения.

К девушке постепенно возвращался более-менее здоровый цвет лица, а с ним и способность соображать.  
– Да-да, – закивала она часто, – вы, безусловно, ошиблись. Какая-то другая девушка потеряла эту дод… чтобы там она ни потеряла.

«Ага, рассказывай, – Оми одарил ее еще одной лучистой улыбкой, – уж я-то знаю, что я видел. Никакой другой девушки там и в помине не было».

Причиной, по которой Оми не отстаивал свою правоту, была все та же жажда добрых дел, которая снедала его с самого начала: если девушка не признаётся, что журнал принадлежит ей, это означает лишь одно – ни одна приличная школьница не должна читать такую литературу. По крайней мере, на людях. У себя дома, закрывшись, она может делать все, что ей угодно – при условии, что внешние приличия будут соблюдены. Если в обществе ее заподозрят в каком-то странном, или того хуже – неподобающем увлечении, ярлык изгоя может прицепиться к ней на долгие года.  
Стать причиной таких гонений Оми хотелось меньше всего.

– Если вы не против, то я, пожалуй, пойду, – девица отвесила ему глубокий поклон – то ли из благодарности, то ли потому, что это отвлекало внимание от мелко дрожащих коленей.  
– Идите, – кивнул Оми, сворачивая злополучный журнал в трубку и заталкивая его в карман передника.

Обрадовавшись, школьница направилась к выходу, то и дело отбивая Оми низкие поклоны – из-за чего чуть не врезалась в дверь.

– Осторожней, дверь! – предупредил ее Оми.  
– Если вы ее разобьете… – продолжил Кен.  
– Вы можете поранить столь красивое лицо, – вставил Йоджи.  
– То вам придется за нее заплатить, – крикнул откуда-то из кладовки Ая.

Нервно хихикнув, школьница вышла из магазина. Большинство ее подруг устремились следом, очевидно, не желая оставлять бедняжку одну и собираясь благополучно довести ее домой, чтобы не позволить пострадать ни «столь красивому лицу», ни материальным ценностям.

– Омитчи, – окликнул Йоджи. – Не знаю, что ты с ними сделал, что они ушли – но в следующий раз сделай это опять. Курить охота – силы нет. Пойду проветрюсь.

– Иди, – кивнул Кен, опрыскивавший цветы из пульверизатора.

– И что, даже не попытаешься меня отговорить?? – недоверчиво нахмурился Йоджи. – Не будешь разводить все эти бла-бла-бла о вреде курения?

– И не подумаю. Зачем? Скоро ты умрешь от рака легких, и тогда я заберу себе твои кожаные штаны и коллекцию обуви.

– Урод, – прокомментировал Йоджи, покачав головой.

Кен, ухмыльнувшись, пожал плечами.

Про журнал измотанный покупателями Оми вспомнил только ближе к вечеру. Иллюзий на счет своей находки он не питал – наверняка хентай. Возможно, с тентаклями или групповухой. В общем, совершенно не то чтиво, которое ожидаешь найти в школьном ранце скромной и благовоспитанной девушки.

«Выбросить его, что ли? – самому Оми такое пособие было без надобности. Для образовательных и других целей у него был безлимитный Интернет. – С другой стороны, может, он ей чем-нибудь особо ценен – и через пару дней она наберется храбрости, чтобы вернуться и забрать журнал, который обронила “её подруга”».

Достав журнал из кармана, Оми попытался разгладить рукой образовавшиеся на бумаге заломы.  
«Надеюсь, это не гуро. Есть что-то глубоко тревожное в том, что человек, покупающий у тебя в магазине цветы, увлекается гуро. Поневоле задаешься вопросом, что случится с этими цветами дальше…»

Разгладив заломы, Оми перевернул журнал обложкой вверх, скользнул по ней невнимательным взглядом – кажется, сойдет, в крайнем случае можно положить журнал на ночь между двумя тяжелыми томами «Телефонного справочника Токио» за прошлый и за этот год…

Тут в мозгу у Оми что-то щелкнуло, и он опять взглянул на обложку. Сцен гуро или какого-либо другого отпетого извращения там не было. Наоборот, обложка была расписана красивыми пурпурными каттлеями, что в целом делало ее достаточно приятной, придавая эдакий оттенок ностальгической пасторали. Вверху страницы красивыми каллиграфическими буквами ромадзи было написано: «Любовь в орхидеях». Ниже, под надписью, находилось стилизованное изображение Йоджи, который влюбленными глазами пялился на какого-то злыдня. В злыдне Оми после недолгих колебаний опознал Аю. Следовало признать, что, несмотря на анимешный стиль рисовки, неизвестному художнику удалось передать довольно высокое сходство между нарисованными героями и живыми прототипами. И если Оми поначалу не узнал своих товарищей, то только потому, что не ожидал увидеть кого-нибудь из них на обложке манги.

Чтобы рассеять последние сомнения, если такие еще оставались, под рисунком шла приписка:

 

Аян + Йотан = 

Предчувствуя недоброе, Оми перевернул первую страницу. Поизучав ее то так, то эдак и вздохнув – рисовка не допускала неправильного или двусмысленного толкования – он перевернул следующую страницу. Затем еще одну и еще…

– Что ты там такое интересное читаешь? – поинтересовался Кен, опуская ролету. Сегодня закрывать магазин выпало им с Оми.  
– Да я не то чтобы читаю – скорее картинки смотрю.  
– Манга? – заинтересовался Кен.  
– О да…  
– Что-нибудь интересное?

– Да как тебе сказать… – Оми задумчиво поскреб затылок – однозначно описать содержание лежавшей перед ним манги (или правильнее было бы назвать ее додзинси) было трудно. – Скорее да, чем нет.  
– А что за манга хоть? – Кен защелкнул замок и одну за другой стал обходить магазин, опуская жалюзи. – Про спорт?  
– Да нет, скорее… для девочек.  
– И ты это читаешь? – не поверил Кен.  
– Да. И тебе советую. Хотя бы… ознакомиться. Существует большая вероятность, что… В общем, сам смотри, – Оми подтолкнул к нему додзинси.

Вытерев руки о передник, Кен притянул к себе журнал. Возможно, Оми следовало сперва как-то подготовить товарища, но в данный момент его одолевали куда более насущные проблемы, чем тревоги о нервной системе Кена. Поэтому первое знакомство Хидаки с мангой для девочек состоялось с центрального разворота.

– Святое небо! – высказался он минуты две спустя. Именно столько времени ушло на то, чтобы изучить каждый тушечный мазок на странице. Текста там, по понятным причинам, не наблюдалось. После чего Кен закрыл тонкий томик и уставился на обложку. Полюбовался каттлеями, кокетливой надписью и уравнением.

– Скажи мне, Оми, – начал он медленно, – ты часом не…  
– Нет, – решительно ответил тот.  
– Уверен? Потому что…  
– У меня по рисованию двойка, – напомнил Оми.  
– Специально заготовленная легенда?  
– Еще с первого класса младшей школы.  
– Тогда это должна быть очень глубокая конспирация. Где ты его взял?  
– Нашел.  
– Оми.  
– Серьезно. Одна из школьниц уронила днем. Я попытался ей его вернуть…  
– Нда, кажется, я что-то такое припоминаю…  
– Но она отнекивалась, что это не ее.  
– Вполне разумно с ее стороны, я считаю.  
– Я тоже. Правда, сначала я думал, что там обыкновенный хентай.  
– А оказалось…  
– Ага.

– А когда ты, собственно, обнаружил, что…  
– Да вот буквально с полчаса назад. Раньше было как-то не до того.  
– Ну да, наплыв покупателей, Ая орет, Йоджи сачкует… Вся работа на нас.  
– Вот именно.  
– Ну, хорошо, и что мы будем с этим делать?  
– Не знаю. Может, подождем несколько дней – вдруг она объявится и попросит отдать назад?  
– Ты бы на ее месте объявился?  
– …  
– Вот и я тоже. Короче, – Кен решительно рубанул воздух рукой. – Предлагаю сжечь.

– Могу одолжить зажигалку.  
– Спасибо, Йотан. … Йотан?!  
– И незачем так орать, – привалившийся к конторке Йоджи, блестящий, словно новенький червонец, только что вышедший из чеканки, пощелкал вышеупомянутой зажигалкой, зажег сигарету, прикуривая, втянул в себя воздух – после чего выдохнул прямо в лицо Кену.

– Гондон, – закашлялся тот, незаметно закрывая додзинси и подталкивая ее к Оми.  
– Не без того, – согласился Йоджи. – Ну, так что вы там собрались жечь? Я, знаете ли, спешу.  
– Подождешь, – буркнул Кен. – Слушай, у тебя спиртное есть?

Йоджи окинул его скептическим взглядом:  
– Удивляюсь я тебе, Хидака. Сперва зажигалку, потом спиртное… Я уже боюсь думать, что ты попросишь у меня в следующий раз. Логическая цепочка предполагает бабу или презервативы.  
– С вывертами твоей логики мы разберемся позже. А сейчас кончай вилять: выпивка есть?

– Допустим, есть.  
– Тащи сюда.  
– Разбежался.  
– Тащи, тебе говорят. За тебя пить будем. У меня две новости.  
– Хорошие?  
– Во всяком случае, такие, за которые пьют.  
– Ну, смотри…

За выпивкой Йоджи ходил недолго, из чего Кен, тоже не чуждый логики, заключил: заначки тот прячет по всему дому.

– Итак? – набулькав по мензуркам, которыми в Конеко дозировали питательные растворы, немного виски, Йоджи уставился на Кена: – Давай, выкладывай, виновник торжества, какие у тебя там новости.

– Итак, новость первая – и для разнообразия хорошая, – Кен, не чокаясь, опрокинул содержимое мензурки в себя – жест, не прошедший мимо внимания Йоджи. – Тебя наконец-то поместили на страницы иллюстрированного издания, как ты всегда и хотел. И за это стоит выпить.

– А вторая? – поинтересовался Йоджи, не спеша наполнять тару Кена по новой.  
– Лей давай. И себе тоже. Такие новости на трезвую голову не слушают.

Йоджи поколебался, но все-таки налил.

– И вторая новость, – Кен придирчиво прикинул по шкале количество налитых миллилитров и покачал головой: – Твоя жадность тебя когда-нибудь погубит. Вторая новость, – Кен прикончил налитый виски в один глоток, – что это иллюстрированное издание не совсем традиционного формата. Оми, давай.

Оми подтолкнул к Йоджи додзинси.

– Желаю приятного чтения, – Кен перехватил бутылку и сделал из горлышка щедрый глоток.

В отличие от первых двух читателей, Йоджи изучал додзинси крайне вдумчиво. Слюнявя палец, не спеша переворачивал страницы, крутил изображение то так, то эдак, желая получше оценить ракурс и творческий замысел додзинки. Вердикт он вынес полчаса спустя:

– Хм… Пожалуй, мой любимый момент – там, где я говорю «Нгх-нгх» – и снизу приписано: влажные звуки.

– Это там, где у тебя из члена хлещет, словно из прохудившегося брандспойта?

– Согласен, не жизненно. Зато замысел подкупает.  
– Как думаешь, Аю он тоже подкупит?

Йоджи укоризненно посмотрел на Кена:  
– Ну, вот зачем ты это сказал? Я даже протрезвел – только виски на ветер.  
– Хотел уточнить твою позицию. По данному вопросу, – Кен, тоже трезвый, как стекло, вытрясал из бутылки последние капли.  
– Жечь. Однозначно.

Вся троица переглянулась – и нестройно кивнула.  
– Если Ая увидит этот… эту… неважно, сначала он убьет меня, – продолжил развивать мысль Йоджи, – за то, что я там фигурирую, потом вас – за то, что вы это читали, потом расправится с творцом этого… этой… неважно, после чего пойдет на кладбище и выроет тех, кто изобрел бумагу, тушь и письменность. Воскресить он их не воскресит – но над трупами надругается.

– Ну, так далеко я заходить бы не стал, – донесся из темноты замогильно холодный голос.

От неожиданности Кен выпустил бутылку, та грохнулась на пол и разлетелась на множество мельчайших темно-оранжевых осколков.

– О, Ая, – улыбнулся Йоджи нервно. – А мы тут как раз тебя…  
– Не ждали.  
– Ну, в общем, да. А ты чего не спишь? Бессонница?

– Лично меня интересует куда более практический вопрос, – пропыхтел с пола Кен, собиравший самые крупные осколки, – как давно ты здесь торчишь? То есть, – благоразумно поправил он себя, – находишься?

– Да где-то приблизительно со слова «гондон», – сообщил Ая задумчиво, выступая из тени. Свет маленькой лампы и живое воображение товарищей делали его похожим на упыря, зачем-то вымазавшего себе голову кровью последней замученной жертвы.

– То есть, ты?...  
– Да.  
– И с самого-самого?...  
– Естественно.  
– Хреново, – признался Кен.  
– Да.

– Действительно хреново, – согласился Йоджи. – Я так понимаю, наше торжественное сожжение этой жалкой, ничтожной, насквозь лживой, дешевой…  
– Достаточно. Общий посыл я понял.  
– …Откладывается?  
– Пока я с ней не ознакомлюсь.

– А. Ну тогда знакомься, – решил Кен, – а мы пока, наверное, пойдем. Поздно – да и вообще. Если возникнут вопросы, не стесняйся – спрашивай у Йоджи. Он как раз уже тщательно все проштудировал…

– Сволочь ты, Хидака, – пробормотал Йоджи, незаметно успевший преодолеть половину расстояния до лестницы.  
– В футболе это называется финты, – поучительно сообщил ему Кен. – Оми, пошли.

Не заставляя себя долго упрашивать, Цукиено спрыгнул с табурета и припустил вслед за Кеном в жилую часть дома.  
Немного помявшись, Йоджи осторожно осведомился:  
– Ая, можно я пойду?  
– Да, – последовал лаконичный ответ полностью погруженного в чтение Фудзимии.  
– Ногами.  
– Да.  
– Своими.  
– Да.  
– Целыми.  
Ая поднял голову и с раздражением посмотрел на него.  
– Йоджи.  
– Да?  
– Просто уйди.  
И Йоджи ушел.

 

* * *

На следующий день он проснулся с ощущением, что накануне чудом умудрился избежать какой-то смертельной опасности. Пока Йоджи пытался вспомнить, в чем она заключалась, в комнату без стука вошел Ая.  
Йоджи машинально натянул одеяло до подбородка, но увидев, что это всего лишь Фудзимия, а не чей-нибудь муж, расслабился и даже высунул из-под одеяла левую ногу.

– Ая! Сколько раз тебя просить – не входи без стука. Вдруг я тут как раз дрочу?

– Пока ты дрочишь не на меня, – ответствовал тот холодно, – меня это ни капли не заботит. Держи, – Ая бросил на разобранную постель какой-то мешок.

– Это еще что такое? – возмутился Йоджи., который по праву гордился своими шелковыми простынями. – Убери немедленно…

– Это то, – произнес Ая веско, – что начиная с этого дня ты постоянно будешь носить на работе.

– С какой стати?! – возмутился было Йоджи – и осекся. В бесстрастном взгляде Фудзимии дымились разграбленные и сожженные города и громоздились горы трупов. Некоторые из них были изувечены до абсолютной неузнаваемости. Инстинктивно Йоджи почувствовал: если он не прекратит отстаивать свою независимость в вопросах имиджа, есть нехилый шанс, что он будет выглядеть так же.

– Ну, – Йоджи откашлялся, – почему бы и нет… Свежая идея несколько разнообразит мой гардероб. Таких вещей у меня нет. С другой стороны, таких вещей нет вообще ни у кого. Так что это, можно сказать, эксклюзивная модель. Только почему она похожа на мешок?

– Потому что это он и есть, – разомкнул губы Ая. – Я прорезал в нем отверстия для рук и головы.

– Зачем?! – Йоджи не мог не задать этот вопрос – какие бы ужасные последствия его ни ждали.

– Иначе ты не смог бы в нем работать.

– Я спрашивал не про это! – возмутился Йоджи. – Почему я вообще должен его надевать?!

– Потому что я так сказал, – ответил Ая ледяным тоном, и Йоджи машинально спрятался под одеяло. – Ну и еще потому, что, – Ая сверился с тонким томиком додзинси, – это позволит прикрыть «твое соблазнительное тело, один лишь взгляд на которое буквально сводит меня с ума», – Ая закончил цитировать и захлопнул мангу. – Вопросы есть?

– Есть.  
– Ну?  
– Ты что, действительно считаешь, что я покажусь в этом на люди?

В руке Фудзимии мгновенно появилась катана. Как он ее доставал, и главное – где прятал до этого – вопросы, на которые не нашлось бы ответа даже у Дэвида Копперфилда.

– Аргументацию понял, – кивнул Йоджи. – Но… может, лучше просто взять отгул? Тихонько отлежусь у себя в комнате. Тогда весь эффект от моего соблазнительного тела сойдет на нет. Ну как?

Некоторое время Ая обдумывал это предложение. Затаив дыхание, Йоджи ждал решения своей участи.

– Нет, не пойдет, – с сожалением сказал наконец Ая. – Во-первых, все просто-напросто решат, что я затрахал тебя так, что ты уже ходить не в состоянии. Этого я допустить не могу. Во-вторых, отгул означает, что ты закосишь от работы. И этого я тоже допустить не могу. Еще вопрос?

– Есть, – Йоджи поднял своей предполагаемый наряд и отодвинул от себя на расстояние вытянутой руки. – Почему он такой грязный??

– В таких нам доставляют грунт, – извиняющимся тоном произнес Ая.

– А других мешков не было?  
– Были, но они полиэтиленовые.  
– То есть, прозрачные.  
– Не полностью, но да.  
– И мое соблазнительное тело взяло бы это препятствие на раз плюнуть?  
– Вот именно. Хочешь спросить о чем-нибудь еще?

Йоджи подумал, открыл было рот, но потом закрыл его и покачал головой.  
– Отлично. Оми просил передать тебе, что завтрак готов.

 

* * *

К завтраку Йоджи спускался в мешке, носках и мокасинах итальянского производства. То ли портной из Айи был аховый, то ли он считал, что Йоджи страдает рахитом – отверстие для головы было непропорционально большим.

– Ну как я вам? – Йоджи застыл в дверном проеме, позволяя остальным рассмотреть его во всей красе.

– Неплохо, – просипел Оми, подавившись хлопьями.

– Серьезно? – не поверил Йоджи.

– Ага, – Кен машинально постучал Оми по спине и подал ему стакан с соком. – В этом чувствуется что-то… – Кен защелкал пальцами, пытаясь подобрать нужное слово, – Что-то французское. Вот именно. Французское.

– Как это? – с подозрением осведомился Йоджи.

– Ты похож на парня, который бил в колокола в Нотр-Даме.

– ЧТО?! – ахнул Йоджи, не знавший, то ли удивляться Хидакиной начитанности, то ли ужасаться нанесенному оскорблению.

Горечь проблемы заключалась в том, что, по большому счету, Кен был прав. Отверстия для рук Ая прорезал не совсем удачно, теперь мешковина брыжилась на спине уродливыми складками, и впрямь напоминающими горб.

– Тем лучше, – отозвался Ая.

– Для кого? – окрысился Йоджи.

– Для всех, – туманно изрек Ая.

– Ты что, и вправду собираешься его вот так вот выпустить? – уточнил недоверчиво Кен.

– А какие проблемы? – не понял Ая.

– Помимо того, что я не оберусь позора до конца своей жизни – совершенно никаких, – желчно вставил Йоджи, – тут я с Аей полностью согласен.

– Ноги, – бросил лаконично Кен.

Все четверо уставились на ноги Кудо. Мешок доходил ему едва до середины бедер, дальше уже во всей своей красе шли ноги – длинные и, можно было смело употребить это слово, стройные. Многие девушки отдали бы все за пару таких ног – при условии, что у тех будет более изящная ступня и они будут не столь волосаты.

– И что с ними не так? – осторожно уточнил Йоджи.

– Они красивые, – констатировал Хидака.

Йоджи машинально попятился к стенке.

– Расслабься, – Кен закатил глаза. – Если ты помнишь, это не про меня тут додзинси рисуют.

– Так что не так с его ногами? – Ая по-прежнему не понимал.

– На твоем месте я бы выдал ему брюки – конечно, если ты не хочешь, чтобы в следующем выпуске его ноги сомкнулись у тебя на пояснице.

Остальные Вайсс уставились на Кена с беспокойством.

– Что? Не смотрите так – вчера, когда все разошлись, я проштудировал матчасть. Решил, что нужно изучить противника заранее. По крайней мере, в футболе эта тактика всегда давала неплохие результаты.

– Хорошо, – сказал Ая, немного пожевав нижнюю губу. – Кен, дашь ему штаны.

– А почему я?

– Потому что только у тебя найдется что-то мешковатое. Пусть твое бессмысленное пристрастие к милитари-стилю окупится хотя бы раз. В любом случае, шорты Оми проблему не решат.

– А твои штаны?

– Пусть только попробует залезть в мои штаны…

– Да-да, – замахал руками Кен, размышляя про себя, осознает ли Ая, как иногда двусмысленно и пошло звучат его реплики.

 

* * *

– Йоджи-сан! Йоджи-сан! Что случилось с вашей одеждой?? Вы постирали ее не тем порошком, и она села? Или не с тем бельем – и она полиняла? Или, может, вас ограбили грабители? Или – особо жадный фетишист?

– Нет, это просто… – Йоджи замялся.

– Последний писк моды! – выдохнула из толпы какая-то особо восторженная поклонница.

– Лично я бы сказал: предсмертный, – ввернул проходивший мимо Кен.

«Ну, погоди, – подумал Йоджи, с обидой глядя ему в спину. – Будет и на моей улице праздник, а на твоей – додзинси…»  
Истина всегда где-то рядом. В этот момент Йоджи со своим предположением оказался к ней гораздо ближе, чем когда бы то ни было.

 

* * *

В мешке Йоджи проходил ровно два дня. Потом они обнаружили новую додзю. Эта была не обронена и не забыта, но специально сунута за кадку с пальмой. Вайсс перетаскивали ее дважды в день – и просто не могли не заметить глянцевый томик. Обложка новой додзинси была выполнена в тех же пастельных тонах и орхидеях, название тоже было простым – но на сей раз классическим. В пышной кружевной рамочке посреди страницы было написано «Синдерелла».

Все, не сговариваясь, повернулись к Йоджи. Тот пожал плечами.

– Я предпочел бы быть спящей красавицей. Там хотя бы пупок на работе рвать не приходится. Спи себе…

Как и название додзинси, сюжет строго следовал классике. Роль Синдереллы была ожидаемо отдана на откуп Йоджи, принца, соответственно, играл Ая. Ввиду хронического дефицита действующих лиц роль мачехи досталась Момоэ-сан, старшую злобную сестру играл Кен, младшую – Оми.

Фее-крестной в этой сказке места не нашлось – к счастью для Вайсс, поклонницы были совершенно не знакомы с другой их работой. Там претендентов на роль благодетельницы было аж четыре штуки, и на кого бы ни пал выбор автора, можно было не сомневаться: личностью фея будет колоритной, а уж начудит…

Короче, феи, слава Богу, не было. Поэтому, когда мачеха и злые сестры зажигали во дворце, принц по-английски вышел в ночь, сел в свой белый порше – и отправился к дому Синдереллы. Тот как раз в весьма удобной (для принца) позе окучивал семь розовых кустов, которые позднее, по приказу злой мачехи, предстояло полить. Принц был не из тех, кто топчется вокруг да около, и сразу поприветствовал Синдереллу словами:

«Можешь прятаться за своими ужасными тряпками сколько угодно, но я-то знаю, какое восхитительное тело под ними скрывается».

Короче говоря, разогнуться Йоджи удалось не скоро. Счастливого конца у сказки тоже не было, зато в кадре несколько раз мелькал длинный и отнюдь не сказочный.

 

* * *

Появление второй додзинси Вайсс встретили неодобрительно – за исключением Йоджи, который, по мнению Аи, проявил просто неподобающую радость – пусть та и относилась не к тому, что его нагнули, а к тому, что он наконец-таки мог снять с себя проклятый мешок, от джутовых волокон которого все тело неимоверно чесалось. Приняв душ и надев, наконец-то, привычные вещи, Йоджи спустился вниз, радостный ровно настолько, насколько позволяли обстоятельства и тяжелая рука Фудзимии.

Остальные ждали его в кухне: именно здесь был расквартирован временный штаб для обсуждения личной миссии, грозившей скоро перерасти в самую что ни на есть кровавую вендетту.

– Значит, так, – веско произнес Ая, как только Йоджи вошел в кухню. – На тебе деньги, – он протянул Йоджи тощую пачку йен, выглядя при этом так, как будто отнимал у самого себя фунт плоти.

– Весьма признателен, но чем обязан?

– Иди в город – и делай все, что ты обычно делаешь: пей, кури, волочись. Приставай ко всем девицам старше восемнадцати, в общем, делай, что угодно – только докажи всему Токио, и особенно той его части, у которой много лишней бумаги, туши и извращенного воображения, что ты – натурал. Гетеросексуал. И все отсюда производные. Только смотри, ничего не перепутай. К-казанова.

 

* * *

_Четыре часа спустя, в маленьком баре на задворках Гиндзы._

– Тебя мне только не хватало, – скривился Йоджи, отставив в сторону недопитый стакан виски.

– А что такое, собственно? – Шульдих забрался на соседний табурет.

– Меня отшила пятая баба за вечер. «Вы весь такой красивый, обходительный, заботливый, – передразнил Йоджи высоким голосом. – Вы просто не можете быть натуралом».

– Это все ботинки твои пижонские виноваты, – уел Шульдих, закидывая ногу на ногу.

Йоджи опустил взгляд вниз, затем перевел его на ноги Шульдиха:

– У нас одна и то же марка.  
– Что, серьезно? – не поверил тот. – А ну…

Оставив Йоджи допивать виски и досасывать оставшийся в стакане лед, Шульдих сполз с табурета и направился к случайной миловидной девице, в кильватере у которой не наблюдалось парней.

Вернулся он минуты через две. К этому времени Йоджи как раз успел заказать выпивку – и рыжему, и себе.

– Ну как?

– Оказывается, я тоже пидор, – мрачно буркнул Шульдих. – Разуемся и повторим?

– Я пас, – Йоджи покачал головой. – Женщина, которая не может оценить всю прелесть этой обуви – не женщина, а надувная кукла. А мне претит с такими спать. Мужская гордость, знаешь ли!

– А то, – повеселел приунывший было Шульдих. – За это и выпьем.

– Пусть плачут те, кому мы не достались!  
– Пусть сдохнут те, кто нас не захотел!

– Кампай!!

И они посидели еще немного… Потом – еще немного… И еще немного… И еще…

 

* * *

Утром Йоджи проснулся от того, что какая-то сволочь пнула его под ребра. Привычно подавив приступ дурноты, он разлепил один глаз и попытался нащупать будильник, чтобы запустить им в ирода, достаточно наглого, чтобы будить его столь бесчеловечным способом в столь несусветную рань в его же собственной спальне. Злыднем предсказуемо оказался Фудзимия.

– Ая… Сколько тебя раз просить, не входи ко мне без стука.

В ответном взгляде Аи читалась брезгливая жалость:

– Я не входил.  
– А что тогда, по-твоему, ты делал? – огрызнулся Йоджи. Во рту было сухо и мерзко, как в кошачьем лотке.  
– Ставил пальму, – терпеливо пояснил Ая.  
– В мою спальню?!  
– … На крыльцо.  
– На куда?!

Йоджи огляделся по сторонам. Как ни печально было это признавать, Фудзимия опять оказался прав: до «Конеко» он дошел, все верно. Только вот порог преодолеть не сумел - и улегся спать снаружи.

Йоджи сел и отчаянно потер ноющий висок:  
– Значит, – задумчиво пробормотал он, – домой я все-таки добрался. Не внутрь, правда, но это уже детали. Великая это вещь – инстинкт гнезда.

– И нереста, – бросил образованный Фудзимия.  
– А что вчера, собственно, было? После…

Йоджи замялся.  
Ая смерил его подозрительным взглядом:

– После чего?

– После… после всего, – Йоджи расплывчато развел руками.

– Ну, – Фудзимия мстительно поставил кадку на ногу Йоджи. – Ты вчера отправился в город с заданием.

– Твою мать! – встретил новость Йоджи.

– Которое, – Ая снял кадку – и Йоджи поспешно подобрал под себя все конечности, дабы лишний раз не вводить Фудзимию в соблазн. – Которое ты, как я вижу, провалил.

– Почем знаешь? – вывернулся Йоджи. – Может, я наоборот…

– Помады нет, засосов тоже. По крайней мере, в видимых и традиционных для этого местах. Духами не пахнешь, сигаретами – наоборот, чересчур. Значит… А нет, я, кажется, таки ошибся, – Ая наклонился к Йоджи и снял с его плеча длинный рыжий волос. – Вроде, ты и впрямь кого-то подцепил.

– Это Шульдиха, – ляпнул Йоджи, не подумав.

Глаза Фудзимии сузились:

– Чей?  
– Ну, то есть, – попытался было выкрутиться Йоджи.  
– Мы тебя зачем посылали? – зловеще прошипел Ая.  
– За бабами?  
– А ты куда пошел?  
– За выпивкой, – покаялся Йоджи. – Вчера мне наотрез отказывались верить, что я – натурал.

– Надо полагать, Шульдих тоже попал в эту категорию?

Йоджи побледнел и попытался ощупать задницу:

– Фу-ух, вроде не болит. Я имею в виду, не больше чем обычно. Эти штаны такие тесные…

Взгляд Аи пришпилил его к земле, как бабочку к обоям:

– Кудо. Я хочу, чтобы ты знал. Ты жив сейчас исключительно потому, что я не хочу читать в следующей додзинси, как убивал тебя из ревности…

Йоджи искренне понадеялся, что третью додзинси им подсунут раньше, чем Ая успеет передумать.

 

* * *

Долгожданная додзинси и впрямь пришла через несколько дней. Не просто пришла – ее сунули в почтовый ящик «Конеко». Теперь это было уже не мелкое баловство, а настоящий вызов, война. На этот раз история оказалась куда более приближенной к реалиям – и потому бесила еще больше. Неизвестная додзинка избрала для иллюстрирования не слишком замысловатый сюжет, превратив Аю в сталкера, а Йоджи – в записного алкоголика, который большую часть времени, отведенного ему на страницах, проводил в барах и клубах. Пить там он, правда, не пил – цеплял рыжеволосых и податливых красавцев, с которыми потом обычно уединялся или в туалетной кабинке, или где-нибудь еще. В севене сексом Йоджи не занимался никогда. Видимо, мангака попыталась придать персонажам как можно больше трушности и понимала: севен для Йоджи – это святое.

В конце концов, однажды вечером, странице где-то на седьмой, Ая встретил Йоджи у дверей родного дома и потащил на кухню под предлогом «нам нужно серьезно поговорить». Ожидаемо, говорил только Ая – автор действительно усиленно работал над вхарактерностью любимых героев. Вся речь свелась к одной панельке, в которой было больше действия, чем слов – и все же.

«Я давно слежу за тобой, Йоджи. Как ты вылавливаешь в барах этих юнцов и притворяешься... Ты постоянно притворяешься… Зачем тебе эти подделки, если оригинал – здесь, рядом, причем намного лучше, чем эти жалкие аналоги?»

После чего Ая вполне ожидаемо пластал Йоджи прямо на кухонном столе, как поваренок рыбу. Манга называлась «Подлинное сокровище».

 

* * *

Последние страницы Ая дочитывал со смертельным спокойствием, особенно пугающим потому, что у него ужасно дергался глаз.

– Вот, значит, как, – произнес он бесцветно. – Ну что ж, тогда у меня не остается никакого выхода, кроме как…  
Аутодафе додзинси Ая учинил прямо посреди «Конеко» – наплевав и на товарищей, и на клиентуру. Поставив большой керамический горшок на пол, он бросил туда первый томик манги, полил его бензином и поджег. Остальные додзинси удостоились более медленной и мучительной смерти. Одна за другой Ая вырывал из них страницы и бросал в пламя. Из горшка валил густой черный дым… Для логической завершенности сцене не хватало только зловещего «Муа-ха-ха». К счастью, на это Ая все же не пошел, поскольку считал такие вещи дешевым позерством.

– Ну что ж, – сказал он зловеще, развеивая по ветру прах сожженных додзинси. – Посмотрим, что они теперь нарисуют.

 

* * *

Возможность посмотреть на новые рисунки представилась Ае через пару дней: на этот раз додзинси сунули между страниц бухгалтерской книги, которую он завел за правило просматривать каждый день после закрытия магазина. Пастельные тона обложки сохранились, правда, на этот раз упор был сделан в лиловый цвет. Вместо каттлей на сей раз буйно цвели горечавки, и подозрительный двумерный Ая косился на широко улыбающегося ему Кена.

Будь это очередной порношедевр с Йоджи, Ая сжег бы его не открывая. Но тут был Кен – и Аю поневоле разобрало любопытство: что такого можно придумать про Кена? Кен был натурален настолько, насколько вообще может быть натурален мужчина. Интересно, что инкриминируется в вину ему? Вряд ли неприличные топики – Кена редко можно было увидеть без спортивных толстовок или свободных, не стеснявших движений футболок. По барам он тоже не ходил.  
«Опять восхитительное тело, которое скрывается под тряпками?» – предположил Ая.

К чести злоумышленников сказать, на этот раз бесстрашный предводитель Вайсс попал пальцем в небо.

 

* * *

Манга называлась «Коварный соблазнитель».

«Не про меня», – обрадовался Ая.

Дальнейшее развитие событий показало, что обрадовался он совершенно зря. Или это, или наблюдателям со стороны было виднее – сам Ая за собой ни коварности, ни особой соблазнительности не замечал.

Судя по небольшим, но все-таки заметным отличиям в рисовке, это был не тот автор, который любил им Йоджи. Сердце Аи сладко дрогнуло:

«Коварный соблазнитель – это, разумеется, про Кудо. Значит, на этот раз они свели его с беднягой Кеном, – несколько секунд Ая позволил себе (не слишком, впрочем, искренне) посочувствовать невольным товарищам по несчастью. – Бедный Йоджи. Бедный Кен. Хотя, в любом случае, лучше они, чем я».

Утешив себя таким образом, Ая погрузился в чтение.

Сюжет был незамысловат, зато легко воображаем.

Вернувшись после утренней пробежки, Кен, изрядно вспотевший и взъерошенный, отправился в душ. Следом за ним туда увязался Ая – в этом месте брови Фудзимии недовольно нахмурились – по идее, в этот момент туда должен был направиться Йоджи, но того в окрестностях ванной и близко не наблюдалось.

«Впрочем, – утешил Ая себя, – я всегда могу оказаться проходным персонажем».

Заперев дверь на защелку, двумерный Ая предупредил раздевающегося Хидаку, чтобы тот так больше никогда не поступал и не был столь беспечным. В ответ на это Кен беззаботно поинтересовался, что ему может угрожать в собственном доме, и Ая зловеще прошептал: Оми.

В этом месте у настоящего Фудзимии по спине пробежал озноб. Он уже начал догадываться, кто тут на самом деле соблазнитель, и в чем именно заключается коварство…

«Оми? – переспрашивал Кен, после чего заливался веселым смехом. – Милый, добрый и невинный Оми? Чем он может угрожать?»

На это Ая придвигался ближе и вкрадчиво говорил, мол, сейчас он Кену растолкует.

«Увидев тебя таким сексуально растрепанным и явно уставшим после интенсивной тренировки, Оми почувствует свой шанс – и проследует за тобой в ванную комнату».

«Совсем как ты сейчас?»  
«Вот именно».  
«А что потом»?  
«Потом он закроет дверь на задвижку».  
«Как это сделал ты?»  
«Ага. А после подойдет к тебе и поцелует. Вот так. И вот так. Вот так, кстати, тоже может».

«Что, и даже вот так?» – слабо уточнял Кен, который после французского поцелуя испытывал острый дефицит кислорода.

«Увидев, что ты дал слабину, – безжалостно продолжал Ая, – он проведет по твоей груди, затем спустится ниже и обхватит…»  
«Не надо ничего обхватывать!» – протестовал Кен.

«Да, разумеется, ты так и скажешь. Но Оми, конечно же, тебя не послушает. Ты видел, как он целыми днями просиживает за компьютером, и какие у него быстрые пальцы. Оми сможет доставить тебе удовольствие, и уже когда ты полностью разомлеешь и опустишь щиты…»

Далее следовал хардкорный яой, долженствующий продемонстрировать, что, как именно и сколько раз сделает с несчастным Хидакой коварный Оми, если тот не успеет вовремя закрыть дверь. В качестве смазки использовался шампунь для придания волосам дополнительного объема.

Стоит ли говорить, что начиная с утра следующего дня Кену были запрещены любые пробежки, тренировки или физическая активность, которая могла бы заставить его вспотеть.

 

* * *

Ая надеялся, что он нанес удар на упреждение. В отличие от Йоджи, Кен ничем особенным не отличался. Гораздо позже – когда им подкинули следующую додзинси – Ая понял, что попал в ловушку стереотипного мышления.

Наблюдая за окружавшими Йоджи девушками, Кен из новой додзинси вздыхал: почему у него нет такой яркой внешности или чего-нибудь другого, что бы заставило чье-то сердце в его присутствии биться чаще? Обычный парень из соседнего двора. С такими не встречаются.

«Глупый Кен, – говорил ему двумерный Ая, улыбаясь и отводя со лба Хидаки густые темные пряди. – У тебя есть нечто, чего нет ни у кого другого».

«Что же это?» – уточнял озадаченный Кен.

«Солнце. В тебе живет солнце, ты избран им. Посмотри на свою кожу, покрытую легчайшими поцелуями солнца – вот откуда твой ровный загар, погляди на свою солнечную улыбку, на то, как ты тепло относишься к людям, и особенно – на тот жар, который ты разжег в моем сердце – и не только в нем…»

В конце высокий слог ожидаемо скатился в низкопробное порево.

– Ну, что же мне теперь, – обозлился Кен, когда чтение нового шедевра закончилось, и каждый из Вайсс стоял погруженный в свои невеселые думы, – совсем не улыбаться, что ли?

– Вот именно, – буркнул Ая.

– Я не могу так – я же улыбаюсь не нарочно. Это происходит машинально. На хорошую погоду, на приветливые слова, на цветы, на…

– Прежде чем ты решишь превратить жизнь Кена в ад, – поспешно вставил Йоджи, – хочу тебя предупредить: ты сражаешься с мельницами, Дон Кихот.

– То есть? – уточнил Ая, недобро прищурившись.

– Ты лечишь симптомы, вместо того, чтобы лечить саму болезнь. Которая, в данном случае, заключается в том, что четыре холостых и симпатичных парня живут в одном доме и работают в одном магазине.

– Тогда эта болезнь неизлечима,– бросил Ая и, изловчившись, двинул Кену в зубы.

– Урод! За что? – заорал тот, болезненно морща окровавленный рот.

– Теперь ты будешь улыбаться реже.

 

* * *

Следующая додзинси, паче чаянья, была посвящена не Кену. Очевидно, его преданные фанатики все-таки сумели связать одно с другим и решить, что по их вине кумир уже и так пострадал достаточно. Следующая додзинси называлась «Урок, который необходимо преподать», и вращалась в основном вокруг Оми. Традиционно – с Аей.

Это был шаблон, но шаблон творчески проработанный. Ая самым яойным образом наказывал Оми за несданный вовремя проект по астрономии, в то время как Кен и Йоджи торчали под дверью и, слушая крики и стоны Омитчи, слезно упрашивали Аю быть помягче и убеждали, что учеба – это далеко не все.

Следует ли говорить, что Оми из додзинси после этого не мог сидеть как минимум неделю.

Стоит ли также упоминать, что Кену с Йоджи пришлось вдвоем сдерживать взбешенного Аю, порывавшегося к чертям собачьим раз и навсегда забрать Оми из школы – единственный вариант решения проблемы, который ему виделся.

 

* * *

Тем вечером, после закрытия магазина, в «Конеко» состоялся тайный военный совет.

– Итак, – Йоджи внимательно оглядел своих соратников. – Я собрал здесь вас всех… Да, Оми?

Вежливо поднявший руку Оми уточнил:

– Мы здесь не все. А Ая? Ты сказал: всех, вот я и подумал…

– Ая присутствует на совещании негласно, – выкрутился Йоджи. – В качестве предмета обсуждения.

– И потому ты его не позвал, – уточнил прозорливый Кен. – Разумно.

– Еще бы. Итак. Вас ничего в сложившейся ситуации не смущает?

– Естественно, смущает. К примеру, почему Ая так нервно реагирует на намеки, что он пидорас? Может, тут что-нибудь латентное?

– Нда, вопрос и вправду актуальный. Но я имел в виду немного другое.

– А именно?  
– Почему он всегда сверху? Вы никогда не задавались вопросом? К примеру, в нашем случае сверху мог бы оказаться я.  
– Или я.  
– Или…  
– Оми, вот ты – даже не заикайся. Ты и сверху? Это уже даже не смешно.  
– Но…  
– Я ведь сказал: даже не заикайся.  
– Ну, хорошо.  
– Итак…

– Нет, я что-то не совсем понимаю, что именно ты предлагаешь? Нагнуть Аю?  
– Кен, ты совсем дурак? Нарисуем додзинси, в котором Ая будет снизу, а сверху будет…  
– Я.  
– Нет, я.  
– Нет, лучше я.  
– Оми.  
– Омитчи, помолчи. Мы здесь работаем на реализм, а не на чьи-то комплексы неполноценности.

– Тогда сверху буду я.  
– Или я.  
– Бросим монетку.  
– Орел.  
– Решка.  
– Ребро.  
– Оми, я тебе уже сказал: даже не думай.  
– Но почему? Моя ведь честь тут тоже пострадала.  
– Ничего, мы за тебя отомстим.

– Значит, орел.  
– Решка.  
– И выпадает у нас… Решка. Вот зараза.  
– Значит, сверху буду я.  
– Ну-ну, смотри, чтоб у тебя, Хидака, голова не закружилась – от высоты.  
– Да ладно, в следующий раз фортуна обязательно повернется к тебе орлом.  
– Ну, хорошо. Итак, приступим. Кстати, кто-нибудь из нас умеет рисовать?

 

* * *

И все-таки определенную поблажку от судьбы Вайсс все же получили. После того, как Айя несколько дней подряд показательно сжигал каждую новоподброшенную додзинси, даже не заглядывая внутрь, поток фантворчества к концу недели полностью иссяк. Не отвлекаясь на причуды Фудзимии, которые должны были препятствовать появлению новой яойной манги, Вайсс получили полную свободу творчества и самовыражения,

* * *

_Два часа спустя._  
– Поздравляю. У нас получился крокодил. Еще один крокодил. И еще два крокодила. Крокодил на крокодиле. Какого черта, Йоджи?

– Просто я сразу перешел к постельной сцене.

– Ладно, на сегодня, пожалуй, достаточно. Все думают над сюжетом, репликами и прочим, что там полагается. Жалко, Ая все додзинси сжег. Так бы просто отрезали уке голову – и приклеили его.

– Но-но. Ты вообще понимаешь, что предлагаешь отрезать голову кому-то из нас? Включая себя.

– Вот такая она, справедливость. Никто не говорил, что с ней будет легко.

 

* * *

_Две недели спустя._  
– Всех поздравляю. У нас снова получились крокодилы. У всех. С крокодилами, которые мы за это время нарисовали, можно уже открывать крокодилий питомник. Мы целых две недели бьемся над этой проклятой додзинси, а у нас все равно получаются крокодилы! Почему? Я не понимаю! На этих гребаных миссиях я знаю, куда бить, чтобы на поражение, но без лишних крови и потрохов. То есть, глобально анатомию я знаю. Но почему-то не могу ее изобразить.

– Спокойно, Кен, – попытался утешить его Йоджи.

– Какой спокойно – тут прогресса никакого! Ноль! Нам нужно что-нибудь – какой-нибудь анатомический атлас или пособие. Оми, у тебя есть анатомический атлас? Для школы?

– Нет, – покаялся Цукиено.

– Кошмар! Чему там в вашей школе учат? Это ведь основа основ! Куда только Минобразования смотрит?!

– Тише, Кен. Не кипятись! Есть у меня твои анатомические пособия, – Йоджи лукаво подмигнул друзьям. – Сейчас принесу.

Десять минут спустя он вернулся к ним с объемистой пачкой глянцевых журналов.

– Но это же порно! – возмутился Кен.

– Так и мы не битву при Сэкигахаре рисуем. Здесь у нас есть главное – позы, жесты, опять-таки – реалистичные количества жидкости. И никакого румянца, который так ужасно бесит в этих додзях.

– Но Оми еще мал!

– Да, но это для дела!

Прошедшие две недели не были потрачены совсем уж бездарно. В плане сюжета Кен с Йоджи сошлись на концепции минимализма: главное, восстановить мировой баланс и вселенскую справедливость. А делать это можно и на самых скромных подмостках при минимальных декорациях. Величие замысла полностью искупало убогость его исполнения.

В последней редакции сценарий выглядел следующим образом: Кен с ноги открывает дверь в комнату Аи – тот как раз сидит и читает одну из своих умных книжек. Очки для чтения придают ему безобидный – а значит, в какой-то степени укешный вид. Ворвавшись, Кен кричит:  
«Давай сюда свою тощую задницу!»

После чего яоит Аю самым графическим образом. И на фоне мятых простыней и измученных тел появляется ёмкое "(Справедливый) конец".

 

* * *

_Еще две недели спустя._  
– Захрена ты пририсовал Ае сиськи? Думаешь, с ними он быстрей себя узнает?

– Но ты не можешь отрицать, что они ему к лицу.

– Я не могу и не буду отрицать, что ты кретин.

К концу месяца Йоджи уже довольно бодро рисовал силуэты и даже добился в них определенного сходства с людьми. Сходства с конкретными людьми Йоджи планировал достичь за счет покраски.

Оми научился лабать интерьер, а Кен, художественный талант которого был даже не нулевым, а глубоко ушел в минуса, – аккуратно обводил выданный контур тушью.

Сегодня они праздновали четыре вменяемых странички – 20 общих панелек. Празднование было в самом разгаре – троица пила пиво, передавая странички из рук в руки. Не до конца еще просохшая тушь на последней немного размазалась, но это уже никого не смущало. Главное, теперь они знали: они – могут.

Неизвестно, что именно ударило им в голову – гордыня или все-таки солод – но это привело к фатальным последствиям: Вайсс совершенно утратили бдительность. Поэтому суровый и насквозь промерзший голос:  
– Что здесь происходит? – застиг их совершенно врасплох.

 

* * *

Ая всегда вел счет деньгам. Привыкший аккуратно обращаться со своими финансами – большая часть денег уходила на лечение и уход за сестрой – он научился быть аккуратным и с финансами Критикер. Натурой Фудзимия обладал цельной, поэтому привычка к аккуратности и экономии вскоре распространилась и на «Конеко», чьи бухгалтерские книги он теперь вел, и на финансовую ведомость, которую Вайсс сдавали вместе с отчетами в Критикер. Поэтому внезапное и ничем не объяснимое возрастание счетов за электричество, которое он сегодня обнаружил, привело его в полное недоумение. Не то чтобы Ая был против затрат – но считал, что затраты должны быть разумными. Сейчас он обходил дом на предмет оставленного включенным света или забытого работающим телевизора.

Обойдя жилую часть дома, он уже почти собрался пойти спать, когда услышал доносящиеся из «Конеко» звуки.  
Ая был умным человеком, а потому вошел не сразу.

Возможно, думал он в нечастом для себя порыве благодушия, их еще можно как-то оправдать. Возможно – он и сам не верил, что подумал это, – они готовят вечеринку-сюрприз к его дню рождения. Пусть даже до того три с лишним месяца. Постояв под дверями около получаса, Ая полностью разобрался в происходящем. Оставался последний штрих – увидеть иллюстрации.

Вопрос – что здесь происходит? – Ая задал исключительно для проформы. И для пробуждения в сердцах злоумышленников ложной надежды, что, может быть, все еще обойдется, – ведь разрушать иллюзии так приятно. Понаблюдав за бестолковым копошением – троица испуганно металась, не в силах так, с разбега, решить, что следует прятать первым, додзинси или недопитое несовершеннолетним Оми пиво – и насытившись их метаниями, Ая протянул руку и веско изрек:

– Листы.  
– Э… ка-какие листы, Ая? – поинтересовался Кен, наиболее храбрый или наиболее безрассудный из всех.  
– Те, на которых ты сидишь.

– Ах, эти листы… – Кен закатил целое шоу по изыманию листов из-под задницы, двигаясь неуклюже и неуверенно – будто спьяну – хотя в то, что его развезло с одной бутылки пива, не поверил бы и ребенок. Раздался звук рвущейся бумаги.

– Ах, какая незадача, – Кен виновато улыбнулся. – Кажется, я их порвал. На три, а может, даже на четыре части.

– Ничего, – Ран многообещающе улыбнулся. – Я все склею.

Крыть было нечем. Кен протянул ему листы. Рука его слегка дрожала.

– Всем спокойной ночи, – пожелал Ая холодно. – Переплату за свет разобьете на троих. И, Оми, тебе по-прежнему не разрешается пить пиво. Даже если это делают другие. Даже если один раз не считается. Это все. Свободны.

 

* * *

Со следующего утра в «Конеко» стали предлагать новую услугу – ручную роспись горшков по желанию заказчика. На этом, казалось бы, история должна была бы закончиться, но…

* * *

_Три с половиной года спустя._

Голос нового Персии был молодым и до боли знакомым.

– Вайсс. Критикер назначают новую миссию. Вот ваше задание: необходимо проникнуть в Академию Коа и выяснить, как она связана с террористами. Охотники света, отправляйтесь по следам тварей тьмы!

Ая вежливо поднял руку.

– Да? – поощрила его Рекс. – Ты хотел что-то предложить?

– Предлагаю внедрить Кудо в академию Коа.

\- Легенда? - деловито осведомилась Рекс.

\- Учитель рисования.

Память у Аи всегда была очень долгой.


End file.
